Missing in Action
by BitemeEdward46
Summary: Bella goes missing without a trace. Will the police find her or will an angery Edward have to take matters into his own hands. I would be scared if Edward took things in his own hands. Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. It's kind of a mystery, and is really sad. Please review please. :-)**

Edward's POV

It has been a week now. This week has been the worst week in my entire life. My Bella is still missing. The police say they are doing everything they can to find her. They also told me I have to inform the family of her disappearance. That's something I don't want to do. I can't even begin to imagine telling Renee her daughter is missing and Alice is going to devastated. Alice has already been asking questions about Bella's where about. I have just told her Bella was sick and wanted to be left alone. Those two were attached at the hips and they never went a day without seeing each other. They were more sisters then I was with Alice. I suppose it is about time to tell Alice the truth. I can't hide it forever.

I called her not realizing what time it was. I have hardly been sleeping with whole week. She answered her phone on the 5th ring. She sounded like she has been asleep for a while. "Alice?"

"Edward…its 3 in the morning?" she quested between her yawns. This was going to be a hard conversation for both of us.

"I know Alice, but this couldn't wait." She noticed the urgency and concern in my voice.

"Edward what's wrong?"

I didn't know to tell her this. I don't want to hurt her like this. "Alice, I'm sorry I have being lying to you." I waited for a response, Alice hated being lied too, but I didn't get one so I went on. "Alice it's Bella." There was a gasp on her end of the phone and a small oh dear god coming from Alice it was hardly audible. "Bella has been missing for a week now the police are doing everything they can to find her." Alice broke down then. She never put much fate in law enforcement. I heard Jasper get up and ask if she was okay. She just ignored him. I was glad Jasper was there to comfort her after this conversation.

"Oh…Edward…are…you…okay?" She managed to get out between her crying sobs.

I didn't want to lie to her so I just told her the truth. "No Alice I'm not. My love, my wife, is missing without a trace. I'm scared Alice."

"I'm coming…over Edward." She was crying much harder now.

"No Alice wait till morning when I tell the others. Put Jasper on the phone please."

"Hey man what's going on?" He sounded just as concerned as Alice did. I could still hear her crying, and it broke my heart.

"Jasper Bella's missing. She has been gone for a week now. I need your help." I told him in a monotone voice. I no longer had the strength to hide my depression. I felt lifeless without my love. I could no longer sleep at nights. I tried to but the bed was too lonely. I just cried all night holding her pillow and breathing in her warm sent that lingered on it. Jasper brought me out of my thoughts with a sigh.

"Whatever you need man."

"Thanks Jasper…can you get everyone to over to my place tomorrow at noon. I have to tell them. Please Jasper try not to tip them off that something is wrong."

"I'll do what I can Edward."

He hung up the phone to comfort Alice and I was left alone. Left alone on this damn bed. The house just doesn't feel right without Bella here. She made it so warm and inviting. Now it was just dark. I remember the day when she went missing. It was a Friday. She wanted to cook me a big dinner, and had to go to the grocery store for stakes. I wanted to tell her not to worry but I knew how happy cooking made her. She loved to take care of me. She also loved to take care of others, and help them any way she could. She loved kids too. That's why she was a pediatrician. She was also pregnant. She hadn't told me yet but I got a call from Carlisle congratulating me on the baby. I figured she was planning to tell me that night at dinner. She never came home though. I called the cops right away and they checked the store but she had never showed there. They wanted to send out reports of her missing hoping someone had seen her but I told them no. Bella wouldn't just leave without an explanation, and I didn't want to upset the family more. I knew something bad had to happen to her. I knew I had to stop thinking there. I had to remain hopeful. I wasn't going to give up on her.

I turned on my CD player without realizing what CD was in it. Of course the worst song possible had to start playing Alone in this bed by Faming Hanley, a good song but not a song I should listen to. I didn't turn it off though I sat there and sang along, and let the tears come. The song explained everything I was feeling. I was praying every night to have her back, I was wishing I could hear her voice, and I would do anything to get my love back.

"Waking up without you  
It doesn't feel right  
To sleep with only memories  
It's harder every night  
Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck  
Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
I hold you again  
I wish I can hear your voice  
And so leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And so leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow  
I've got the feeling that this will never seize  
Living in these pictures  
It never comes with ease  
I swear that if I could make this right  
You'd be back by now  
Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars  
He knows he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
You'll be mine again  
I wish I can hear your voice  
And so leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And so leave me alone in this bed

Thought about the friends we had  
We've been crazy not to go  
Leave me incase and I'll  
I wish I can hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
Don't leave me alone in this bed"

I rolled over on the bed to her pillow. I hugged it and cried into it just breathing in her smell. I will do anything to get her back. I know she is still alive. I don't know where she is but I will find her.



It was another sleepless night for me. I didn't even want to get out of the bed. It didn't feel right going on with my life when I didn't have Bella by my side. She is my love and always has been. Since I first saw her when she moved to Forks. We married young when we were both 18. We were both now 26 and we have lived a happy life up till now. I was scared for her and she had to scared wherever she was.

I let my thoughts die again before I started to think of the worst possible things. It was already 11 and the family would be arriving in an hour. I got up and showered and threw in a few pizzas. They were going to be disappointed not to have any of Bella's cooking. However seeing the pizzas would warn them something was wrong before I told them all.

The doorbell rang right at noon. It wasn't like any of them to be late so it didn't surprise me. Alice was first in the door and first in arms. He squeezed me so tight I could hardly breath, but I didn't push her away I embraced her comfort. I really needed a hug. She finally let go of me and gave me what little smile she could manage. I moved out of the way so the others could enter. They were all looking at Alice and me confused. They looked even more shocked when Jasper gave me a hug and I didn't push him off. I never let Jasper pull that shit on me, but I needed it now. Everyone was there. Jasper didn't disappoint. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renee, and Charlie. I was going to have to tell them all. I don't know if I can handle this by myself. I walked them to our rather large dinning room table. They stood frozen when they seen the pizza and not Bella's home cooking. I almost started to cry right there in front of everyone. Something I told myself I wasn't going to do. I was going to try to stay strong for everyone. Alice sat in Bella's place next to me and every furrowed their eyebrows at her. I just sighed and took my seat. We all ate our pizza in silent. No one wanted to ask where Bella was.

The quietness got to be too much for Emmett and burst out "What the fuck is going on Edward." Emmett was never one for patience and today I was glad I didn't want to bring the subject of Bella up. Rose smacked him in the head for his outburst. I sighed again knowing this was it. Alice grabbed my hand on top of the table to encourage me to just spit it out.

"Bella's missing without a trace. The police are doing everything they can to find her, but no one has seen her. No one knows what happened to her. The police have no leads." I spat out so fast that I thought no one would be able to follow me, but they did. Rene broke down and Charlie held her tight. I was glad to see them back together. Esme got up and ran to me throwing her arms around Alice and me. We all sat in the dinning room comforting each other and crying for about an hour. Emmett being the non-emotional one just sat there in shock not knowing what to do.

Renee spoke once she found her voice. "How long?" I knew she was referring to how long she has been missing. I wanted to avoid this question because I knew anger was going to come.

"A week." I said so quietly I was hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"What? A week? Edward Cullen my daughter has been missing for a week and you failed to tell me this. What the fuck Edward. You should have told me right away" I have never seen Renee this angry. It just hurt me more. I hadn't seeing her mad and upset.

"I'm sorry Renee I just didn't want to worry anyone." I paused felling the tears in my eyes. "I just didn't know how to tell you." I broke down then. I broke my rule of staying strong. Rene walked over to me and embraced me in a hug much like Esme did. We cried together for a long.

"The police would like to speak to all of you." I said after I was able to compose myself. "They want to know if Bella said anything to you guys or if you knew anything that I might not of." Alice gasped and her eyes grew wide."Alice what?"

"Oh no Edward. Bella came to me a couple weeks ago. She… she thought someone was stalking her."

It took a while for realization to hit me. Someone was stalking my Bella. That someone could have taken her away from me to. I felt anger now. The depression was no longer there. I wanted to find this ass hole and beat the crap out of him for even looking at my Bella like that. If the police couldn't find her I was going to take matters into my own hands.

**Poor Edward having to break the news of his missing wife. I agree with Renee though he should have told them right away. Why would he try to hide the fact that Bella was missing from everyone? Hmm.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I promise the next one will be longer and from Bella's point of view. Hmm. maybe about the night she went missing. I dont know yet that might give to much away to soon. **

**Reviews would help Edward find Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this next part of the story. I enjoyed writing it. Keep reviewing please.**

Bella's POV

I had been feeling sick for a few weeks now. Just morning sickness nothing to serious. When I was late I got really nervous I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a mother. I went straight to Carlisle at the hospital. He confirmed for me what I thought. I was pregnant. I was so excited but at the same time I was worried. Could I be a good mother? I was sure I could be but how will Edward react to this. We never even talked about having a child and here I was pregnant. I was going to tell him tonight. I decided to cook him a big dinner. His favorite stakes, and baked potatoes.

"Carlisle do you think I'm ready to be a mother?" I asked him nervously.

"No one is ever ready when they first find out Bella. However I have complete faith in yours and Edwards parenting skills. You will make a great mother Bella." He always seemed to know the right things to say to me.

"Thank you Carlisle. Could you not mention this to Edward? I want to surprise him. I only hope he will take it well."

"Of course I wont say a thing. My lips are sealed Bella. Edward will be thrilled to hear the news." I smiled at him and wanted to stay and talk long but I had to get back to work.

I had a lot of patience that day and I was getting tired. I really wanted to have dinner made for Edward when he got home from work. Being a lawyer took a lot out of him and he was always starving when he got home. I loved it because I loved cooking for him. Just as I was about to walk out of the hospital my pager went off. I sighed knowing I was going to be late getting home. I had a little girl come in with a badly broken arm. Kids really shouldn't play on monkey bars unsupervised. I felt bad for the girl she was going to have to go into surgery tomorrow and she had to stay at the hospital over night. Edward was going to beat me home and I wouldn't have dinner ready for him yet.

When I got home Edward was already they're holding his arms out to me for a hug. "I've missed you." He told me giving me a kiss on top of my head. He was always a gentleman.

"Edward I'm cooking your favorite tonight, but I have to run to the store to get supplies." He looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it and just nodded his head. He always thought I worked to hard but the truth was I loved what I do and would do it the rest of my life everyday if I had to. I was scared though to go anywhere alone. I spoke to Alice earlier this week and told her I thought I was being stalked. I have been noticing and man hanging around the office and where ever I went I saw him. He was always at the hospital by himself but if he was anywhere else there was a woman and another man with them. Alice told me I was just being ridiculous, and I hoped she was right.

I went out that night being cautious and taking in my surroundings before I got into my car. Nothing seemed out of place. So I felt more comfortable as I got in. I was half way to the store when I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I laughed to myself knowing no one was around me. I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and was about to get out of my car when a hand grabbed my hand and stopped me from opening my car door. I let out the loudest scream I have ever head and there was a knife at my throat. I couldn't see who held it but they ordered me to drive. It was a male voice. I did as they asked and drove in the direction they told me to. I had tears flowing down my eyes the whole time. I could feel the knife pushing into my skin. I wanted to scream but felt helpless because no one would be able to hear.

Edward POV

Alice told me everything she knew. Bella had told her that she has been noticing a strange man hanging around her office and she has been noticing him everywhere else she went. I was enraged that Bella didn't feel the need to tell me this and worse Alice didn't tell me. Alice never took this kind of stuff seriously. From what Alice told me someone was definitely stalking Bella, but why? They could want money. Bella and I were very rich and I come from a good family. Our name was well known in Forks. However they haven't sent us a ransom note so that can't be it. I was pacing back and forth in the room and Alice and Jasper's eyes where on me. Neither of them was saying a word to me.

The others were down at the police station discussing Bella. Alice had already spoken to the cops and told them about the possible stalker. I will give them two day before I take matters into my own hands. I know how people work and I know how the law works, but I'm not afraid to break the law for my love. I would get someone to talk. There had to be someone else who noticed this man around the office. Bella is more observant then other people but someone just hanging around a hospital doesn't go unnoticed. The silence and the pacing became too much for Alice.

"Edward what are you thinking?" She asked me. Her voice was shaking bad. Alice knew me better then anyone else did. Well besides Bella. I had a feeling Alice already knew what I was thinking. I just snorted at her and continued my pacing. "Edward please don't do anything stupid." She calmly asked me. I snorted again. If it were Jasper she would fight to the death to get him back. She realized what she just said and sighed. "I'm sorry Edward I know I would fight to get her back to."

"Alice I have always had to much fate in law enforcement, but when it comes to Bella I have no faith in them. They can't find her if there are no clues. I can find those clues and nothing is going to stop me from getting Bella, and my child back into my arms." Alice gasped and Jasper's jaw dropped. I forgot no one but Carlisle knew about the baby. He was supposed to keep his mouth shut but he had to tell me. I sighed again and started pacing faster. "Yes Bella is pregnant. She was going to tell me the night of her disappearance, but Carlisle beat her to the punch."

"Oh my god Edward… I can't believe this. We have to find her Edward. We have to do whatever we can." I smiled now that Alice was seeing my side. Jasper was just shaking his head.

"Edward, man let the police handle this." I stopped my pacing and turned towards him laughing.

"Jasper I know how law enforcement works. They can only search places with warrants but there is nothing they can do to get people to talk. If no one has come forward in a week no one is willing to talk. This is Forks after all Jasper someone knows somthing"

"And you think you can get people to talk Edward?"

"Yes Jasper I know I can. There are a lot of people out there that owe me favors and a lot of people I can easily put behind bars. Don't forget Jasper I own half of this town." He bowed his head in defeat. He knew I could get people to talk. We didn't live in a very big town and someone out there had to know something about her whereabouts, or who might have taken her and why. What I said was true to. I owned half this town. I was the big shot lawyer that everyone came to when they got in trouble. I knew everything about everyone that lived in this town. Jessica for example the poor girl is hooked on drugs and she is also selling them. I knew a lot about everyone and its more then I should know. I could easily put half this town behind bars. I was going to use everything I could to my advantage.

Everyone else returned from there long day down at the police station. Renee would hardly look at me. Carlisle spread the news to everyone about Bella being pregnant because I just couldn't do that. The pain on Alice's face was enough. I don't think I could handle anymore of that. I tried to make dinner for everyone again, but I couldn't. The tears came the moment I stepped in the kitchen. Alice took the liberty of ordering out for me.

We ate dinner again in silence, and Emmett even remind silent. This made me laugh and everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. "I just can't believe Emmett hasn't come up with something stupid to say yet." Everyone started laughing then. It didn't brighten the mood at all but it was nice to let out a laugh. Emmett just snorted at us.

"Screw you guys. At least I'm trying to keep my mouth shut but this is just killing me. How you guys go so long with out talking. Ugh." He was really getting frustrated.

"I think its time we go Emmett." Rose said to him standing from the table. I smiled at the fact she was leaving. Rose never like Bella much in fact she hated her. Bella felt the same way towards Rose as well. Girls can get in the stupidest fights ever. To be honest I can't even remember why they hate each other. Bella just snorted every time I brought the subject up. Everyone else soon followed after Rose and Emmett. All but Alice and Jasper. I knew they would be staying with me. Alice had the same passion, and ideas I had about finding Bella. I was rather glad no one else wanted to stay. I really only got along with Alice and Jasper these days. I knew they wouldn't be asking me every 5 minutes if I was all right or how I was doing. I really hated that shit anyways.

Jasper passed out in the spare bedroom and Alice and me discussed a strategy. "Where do we start?" I asked her. We were going to give the cops two days to come up with something. If they didn't we were going to do it.

"Lets start at the hospital. Other staff members may have noticed something. Someone may be able to give us a description of him." I loved Alice and her ideas. She was so enthusiastic about this. Her personality normally got on my nervous. She was always so giddy and hyper no matter what. However right now I loved this side of her. She had so much energy and she was putting all towards finding Bella. It's funny how Alice is just as protective of Bella as I am.

"I like that idea Alice. I'm surprised Carlisle hasn't seen or heard anything. After all they do work in the same office." I paused knowing Carlisle and his big head. He was always swarmed with girls at the hospital. He wouldn't notice if a meteor landed right in front of him. "Hey Alice thank you too. I don't know if I could handle this on my own. You know my temper." She knew I had a bad temper when it came to anyone one that I loved being hurt. If people weren't willing to talk and if I think they know something they just better watch out. I sighed knowing Alice wouldn't let me have my way but it was for the best.

"Don't be silly Edward, Bella… means just as much to me as she does to you. We have been best friends since she moved here. You know that." Alice's eyes started to swell up talking about Bella. "Edward I'm scared what if something happens to her?" Alice was crying now and I could feel my own eyes tearing up. This is a conversation I didn't want to get into ever.

"If something bad happens to her Alice I swear I will hunt down who ever laid their hands on her. They will be so sorry for messing with Bella Cullen." Alice just sighed knowing I would keep my word. She was going to protest opening her mouth but just closed it without saying a word. I knew she didn't want me to get into any trouble but I would die for Bella and she knew it.



We sat back and gave it two days. The cops have come up with nothing. I was right no one was talking. Something big was going on in Forks if no one would talk. Bella was well liked but obviously who ever had her was feared here. Alice agreed with me. "Alice are you sure you want to get into this. It could be really dangerous. Someone is keeping peoples mouths shut, and I have a feeling that someone is dangerous."

"Edward this is Bella were talking about I will do anything." Jasper came walking out of the bathroom and he heard what Alice said. He dropped his head in disappointment.

"Alice I don't want you getting hurt. Please let Edward handle this." Jasper told her without even looking in her eyes. Pussy. Alice had him whipped so badly.

"Jasper this is Bella I am going to do what I can. If it were you Jasper I would do the same thing." He sighed in defeat not even trying to argue with her.

"Well your not going at it without me. I'm in." Alice and I both dropped our jaws. Jasper always wanted to stay out of trouble. I never understood it really. He was all about trouble when he was a kid. I think being arrested for fighting opened his eyes more to the world. After that he was always on his best behavior.

"Thank you Jasper. We could use you, but your going to have to get down and dirty." I told him smiling at him. I was ready to have a piece of the old Jasper back.

"Dude I know more about this town then you do. I bet I find something out before you" He was right to. He had a lot more on people then I did, but no way was he going to find something our before me. A bet would fuel his determination, and cause him to get down and dirty. I had all the fuel I need and that was Bella.

"All right Mr. Smarty pants. I feel a bet coming on." Jasper quirked hi eyebrows at me in confusion. He probable never thought I would bet him when so much was at stake. He didn't know what I was thinking though. He was going to work a hell of a lot harder once he knew what was at stake.

"All right Mr. Cullen what do you have in mind." He asked smiling widely at me now. Alice looked really upset.

"You precious car."

"And if I win Cullen?"

"What do you want?"

"Your summer house."

Not my summerhouse. I knew I was going to lose this bet and I would lose the summerhouse. It was for Bella though and for the best. "So it's a bet?"

"Your on Cullen" Alice smacked both of us upside the head.

"Stop playing games. Bella is missing and the more we sit around the more danger she is in. I'll start at the hospital." Alice stormed out of the house and I felt really bad we had upset her even more. I would have to tell her my reasoning later.

"I'll go down to the store Edward. That seems like a good place to start." He wanted the best place to start. Someone had to have seen something there. He was all about winning this bet now. I could care less I was going to go see an old enemy.

"All right Jasper but don't forget just because there is a bet on the line this is about making Bella safe again."

"I know man." Jasper walked out of the house and I prepared for what was coming to me. My face was going to hate me. I was sure to get a punch when I show up on Jacob's doorsteps. He loved Bella and always did. He hated me for taking away his chance at her. I hated him for trying to take my Bella away from me. I had to go to him though. He could as around the reservation for me. I wasn't well liked down there and I knew nothing about the people that were there. I knew Jacob would help me out with this.

I drove down the reservation and found Jacobs house. I walked up to his doorsteps and knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." He shouted from the inside. It had been years since I have seen Jacob. He just might kill me for being here or he might totally be over everything that happened between us. Still I prepared for the possible killing me part as the door slowly opened in front of me.

**Sorry for ending the story here but it just adds more suspense. I didn't want to give too much away with Bella being kidnapped so I made her part short. Whenever the gang finds more out about Bella I will add to her POV. Jacob and Edward really hate each other. Is a fight going to break out or will Jacob being into much shock with Edward standing on his doorsteps? Keep reading to find out. I will try to post a new chapter everyday as best as I can.**

**Don't forget REVIEWS fuel Edward's determination in finding Bella. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wrote most of this chapter at school. So I didn't pay attention at all today. This just seemed so much more fun then hearing teachers talk all day. Warning there is a little bit more swearing in this chapter. Hope you like it though. Sorry for any spelling errors or confusing sentences I'm trying to do my best.**

Jacobs POV

Edward Fucking Cullen was standing on my porch. I just wanted to slam the door in his face but I got a better idea. I punched him square in the mouth and jumped on him. I went to go hit him again and he put his hands up protecting himself from the blow. He wasn't fighting me back. I hesitated but I didn't care he took everything from me. I love Bella and he never even gave me a chance. Motherfucker. I hit him again. He still wasn't fight back, which confused the fuck out of me. Yet I still didn't care. I went to hit him again and he told me to stop. I just laughed at him. I still had him pinned down. "What the fucks are you doing here Cullen. Your not welcome." I hissed at him. I was beyond pissed that he was here.

I was going to punch him again but he shouted at me now "Jacob its Bella." I froze my hand still balled up in a fist in the air. Edward shoved me off of him and I didn't even get up off the ground. The only reason Edward would come to me about Bella is if she was in trouble.

"What happened?" I hissed at him through my clenched teeth. If she was in trouble he sure had something to do with it.

"She has been kidnapped Jacob." My eyes grew wide as I stared at my enemy. _Bella's been kidnapped how could this happen_?

"She had a stalker and failed to tell anyone." I didn't eve realize I said the words out loud. What was I going to do about that though? Let the cops handle it they will find her. "I need your help Jacob." I was utterly shocked now. Edward Cullen was asking me for his help. What could I possible do to help him? He noticed my confused look and sighed and went on. "The cops can't find anything out so Alice, Jasper and I are taking matters into our own hands. I need your help Jacob because none of us are well like on the reservation. You how ever could ask around and find out if anyone knows anything. Let me warn you though who ever has her has a lot of people scared because no one will talk. I mean no one. The police have questioned half the town but no one claims to have seen any strangers in town. Something big is going on Jacob. I need your help if I have any chance. Alice and Jasper our out questioning people on there own. We have thing on certain people that will make then talk. Pleas Jacob." Edward Cullen was begging me to help him. I wasn't going to help him. I hated his guts. He took everything away from me. I couldn't leave Bella in the dark though. I will help Bella but no way will I help Edward.

"I wont help you…"

"Jacob please you must."

"Don't cut me off Cullen. I wont help you but I will help Bella." He was smiling now. I hated that I was the reason he was smiling and I almost got the urge to punch him again. "Now get the fuck off of my property."

"Just a minute. You will tell me if you find anything…" I didn't let him finish his sentience I just punched him in the face again. He was going to have one nasty black eye and I had to suppress a smile. "What was that for?"

"Your still standing here aren't you?" he just didn't get a hint.

"God Jacob I was just going to ask if you would let me know if you find anything. Please stop the damn punching." I started laughing at him. he clearly didn't find it funny like I did. I wasn't getting much pleaser in beating him up since he wasn't fight back though and I figured he wouldn't until Bella was safe. He would be back to repay this favor though. So I just gave up for now.

"Yes I will let you know if I find something out about your dear Bella." I said in a rather smug voice. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes and I smiled on the inside I loved pissing him off although I hated being mean about Bella. I still loved her in a way. "Now leave!" He turned and left probably fearing another punch. I was going to get to work right away. I was going to help find Bella anyway I could. I called Sam up right away and told him the situation. He was going to help me question people about Bella's disappearance. We got to work and started going door to door. We knew everyone on the reservation and every loved us so they all let us in with out question. We didn't find much out. People had seen the strangers around town but knew nothing about them. There was a blond guy, and a woman with flaming red hair, and a dark skinned guy with them also. I couldn't figure out these people would want with Bella. We kept going door to door all night questioning everyone but we never found out anything else.

Edward POV

I so wanted to punch him back. I knew I couldn't though, and I resisted the urge to do so. If I fought back he may not of helped me. Well he wasn't helping me he was helping Bella. I decided it was time for me and my throbbing face to start asking around. I headed down to the hospital to meet up with Alice.

She was standing outside and talking to a few of the nurses. One I recognized as the bitch Lauren and the other was Angela. I walked up and stood behind Alice. This was going to be good. If I could get anyone to talk it was Lauren. I caught her down at the local bar last week cheating on her husband. It hasn't been the first time ether. She liked fooling around but she never wanted to leave her husband because of some fear of being alone. I gave her the best-crooked smile I could muster up.

Hey Edward Lauren here was just telling me how she may know something about Bella. However she wants to know what's in it for her?" Alice informed me turning towards me. She gasped and her eyes got wide. "Oh my god Edward what happened to you?" It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about. The busing on my face must have been showing there. Damn Jacob.

"Jacob happened to me."

"What Edward…what happened." Alice looked concerned now. She thought I would never back away from a fight and normally I wouldn't. However Bella's life is at stake and I couldn't fight Jacob, but I will get him back.

"I asked for his help and…"

"Excuse me some of us have a job to do." Lauren cut in very annoyed.

"Alice do you mind of I talk to Lauren alone?" I saw a flash of disappointment in Alice's eyes but she nodded and skipped off to talk with Angela. "So Lauren you know something about Bella but you won't talk?"

"Man I wish I would of seen that fight Cullen you look horrible." She snickered at me. Avoiding the subject I see. I wasn't going to play that shit.

"I didn't get in a fight, but I'm about to. What do you know Lauren." She sighed in defeat knowing there was no way around me questioning her.

"What's in it for me?" that stuff pissed me off. This was a person we were talking about. If she knew something she could be saving Bella's life.

"Well I won't tell your husband where I saw you last week." She looked confused and was thinking hard about where I could have seen here. As she realized where she had seen me and what she was doing at the time she turned pale white. I wanted to laugh at her. She knew she would get caught soon or later I mean come on this is Forks.

"You wouldn't dare." She threatened. well she tried to threaten but her voice was about an octave higher then normal. Again I wanted to laugh but suppressed this to try to stay serious.

"Were talking about Bella here Lauren so don't test me."

"Edward please I don't want to be the one to talk. You don't know these people." She got even paler and the mention of who ever had Bella. She was so wrong to because I wanted to know them. I wanted to make them sorry for ever messing with my Wife.

"All right then fine. I'll have the devoice papers all ready to go at my office tomorrow. Just tell your husband he can come down anytime." I turned to walk away from her. I knew I had her now. She wouldn't allow me to tell her husband about her cheating.

"Ugh Cullen wait. Your so going to get me killed." She ran after me. I just smiled before I turned back around to her.

"Okay I only know who has her, I don't why, and I don't know where they took her. Edward you really should let the police handle this. Just a warning these three aren't someone you want to mess with." She paused and I just wanted to tell her that I was going to make them pay. "Their names are James, Victoria, and Laurent. I don't know there last names at all." She paused again with a sigh. "There big drug dealers around here and that's why no one is talking. I mean they really are big time drug dealers. There the real deal Edward. Not some kids dealing on the side for someone. They're not afraid to protect themselves and they will come after anyone. Just take my advice and let the cops handle this."

"Ha!" I cut her off before she could say anymore. "Let the cops handle this Lauren? I have already found out more about this then the cops have, and I'm sure Jasper has found something out to. I gave the cops time and now I'm dealing with this." She looked taken aback as I hissed the words at her clenching my hands into fist. At least I had names. I was a lawyer and a good one at that. She I had unlimited resources at the palm of my hand to try to find out who they were. I just turned and stormed off back towards Alice who of course was still chatting away with Angela."Alice were leaving!" I yelled at her and she didn't even say bye to Angela. She could tell I was pissed off and wasn't going to do anything to piss me off more. We got back in my car and sped back home.

We didn't speak at all in the car. I was gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were turning white. What the fuck would drug dealer's want with my Wife. She had no connection to drugs. She did work at a cent once in a while to try to help cure people of their addictions but I don't see how that would cause a dealer to kidnap her. I don't even think she helped that much. I always told her she worked too much. We pulled into my driveway and Jasper was already there.

I walked in first and Alice was right behind me. Jasper looked up at us and his face was pure white. It looked like he had seen a ghost. Alice ran to his side right away. Throwing her arms around him. He didn't move at all.

"Jasper?" I asked. He knew something, and I want sure if I wanted to know.

"Edward I know who has her." I sighed because I knew also. He hadn't found anything else out.

"I know James, Victoria, and Laurent. Some big time drug dealers." Alice face grew to shock. She had no idea how bad Forks was underneath all the lies.

"Edward I know James. I have dealt with him when I was a teen." Jasper did know more then. "He's not someone to mess with Edward. He is really bad news." He sighed pausing taken in my reaction. I just stayed calm I already knew this. "I can't figure out what he would want with Bella though. I'm lost at that. Whatever it is it isn't good. He doesn't risk something like this unless its something big." My hands tightened into fist. He better not be implying Bella is on drugs. He noticed my change in attitude and figured what I was thinking. "No Edward I'm not saying Bella was on drugs and I don't think she was at all. That's why I am so confused on this whole situation." He sighed again and there was a knock at the door. Alice got up and opened it since Jasper or I didn't move from our places.

Alice brought back in one of the officers that were working on Bella's case. "Edward, Jasper." He nodded to both of us and we nodded back. "We found something that you're not going to like." I sighed, and started to get tears in my eyes. I hope they didn't find Bella hurt or worse dead. "We found her car in the woods out side of Forks. They were heading to Port. Her car was burned so we couldn't get any evidence out of it."

"Bella?" I chocked out feeling the tears drop down my face.

"No. We didn't find any bodies. Which means whoever has her still has her. She could still be alive Edward." I just nodded to him and he sighed. "Have you guys heard anything yet?" jasper started to open his mouth up.

"No!" I blurted out before Jasper could say anything. He snapped his mouth shut and gave me a confused look. The office was eyeing me. "If we do I will let you know. Alice will show you out. Thank you sir." Alice walked the officer out of the house.

"What was that man?" Jasper hissed at me.

"If we tell them there going to tell us to not get involved and they will have someone watching us to make sure we don't."

"We should at least give them the names."

"No Jasper we cant."

"Edward is right Jasper." Alice came walking back in. "He asked me if we were getting involved and I told him no. He said good because if we were he was going to have to make sure we stayed out of it for our own safety." Jasper just sighed he could never go against Alice.

It was getting late now we all headed to bed. Well I didn't. I still had a hard time sleeping without Bella here. I just went and sat in the kitchen. I though about all the great times we had in here. Bella would never let me help her cook. She was always worried I was going to mess everything up. I told her she was ridiculous. On her birthday she was cooking her own dinner. I didn't want her to do that I mean I should be the one cooking for her. Yeah I wasn't a great cook like she was but I could cook somewhat. I snuck up behind her and stole her mixing spoon right out of her hand. She demanded that I give it back to her but I refused. Then she did the one thing I never thought she would do. She grabbed a hand full of noodles and threw them at me. Ruining her perfectly cooked spaghetti. We broke out into a huge food fight then and afterwards the kitchen looked destroyed. I told her she had to clean it and I raced out of the kitchen laughing at her. Of course she wasn't to far behind me. She jumped on my back knocking me over and we both fell to the ground. We were laughing at each other then and just having a good time together. I really was missing her. My life seems so empty without her. She was the half that made me whole. If this James lays a hand on her I don't know what I will do to him, but he wont get away with it. That I promise to him.

**Oh boy Jacob was not happy at all to see Edward. Edward is going have one bad black eye from him. I'm going to add more to Bella's POV in the next chapter too now that we know who took her. It's still a mystery why though, and no Bella really isn't on drugs. There is a much bigger reason why James and his gang took her. I wont revel that till much later though. Forks is staring to look pretty bad right now. It seems like everyone has something to hide. After all no one is really talking. Could this disappearance be an inside job of some sorts? Hmm.**

_**I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Although I don't think I will get it up till Monday night. It's my birthday weekend and I am jammed full of things to do. I will do my best though to get something up before that. But no promises.**_

**Review please :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long to put up another chapter. I have had a lot of things go on in my life. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to keep writing when I can but I cant promise anything. **

Bella's POV

The man had me drive to the edge of town and pull into a long dirt driveway. It took me a little bit to figure out where we were going. Then I realized this was Edwards's childhood home. I loved this house; it was so open and beautiful. We were going to have our wedding here until there was fire. The police department said that someone had started the fire but we never figured out who did it. It was very sad to see this beautiful house go up in flames.

"Stop here" The man demanded as we pulled up to the side of the house. "Honk the horn."

I did everything he asked me to do. I still had no idea what this about or what he wanted with me. I noticed a women and another man walking out of the charred house. I had seen them before. They had been with the blond haired man that's been following me. I knew I was in big trouble now. The women smiled at me and laughed. They both got in the back of the seat and I again felt the knife pushing on my throat. This time it had cut me. I felt the blood dripping from the wound.

"Sorry about that." The man said laughing a little to himself. "Now drive head towards port."

"What do you want with me?" I managed to say with my shaky voice. The knife just got pushed harder against my neck and I knew I wasn't going to find out. So I just drove.

We got halfway to Port when he ordered me to pull over on the side of the road. The red haired women got out of the car and pulled me out of it also. Another truck came up in front of us and a man stepped out he was wearing a mask.

"Burn the car!" he told the others. They started to pour gas on the car. That voice just kept ringing through my ears. I knew this man. What did he want from me now?

Edward's POV

The next morning I got woken up by phone. I checked the caller ID. It was Jessica. I was really confused when I answered the phone, but then thought she might have something to tell me after all she is on drugs and used to be Bella's friend. "Hello."

"Edward? Can we meet some where I have something you need to know." She said to me. She sounded scared.

"If it is about Bella yes otherwise don't waste my time. " I snapped back at her.

"Yes it is about Bella I can help you. However I ask for a favor in return?"

"What the hell Jessica this is a person we are talking about, and the love of my life. This is most likely a matter of life or death and you are asking me for a favor. You used to be her friend Jessica she tried to help you when you got into trouble and she would still do anything for you." I was yelling so loud that Alice came running in my room. I just put a hand in the air to stop her from saying anything.

"Edward please? I will only tell you what I know if you promise me your protection until this is all over." She was almost crying now.

"You have my word Jessica no one will get near you. Let's meet at the café."

I would keep my word to keep Jessica safe. She is the only one who has come to me without me having to go to them. I just hoped she had something good to tell me and she wasn't just wasting my time. I took Alice with me so she could take Jessica to Carlisle's maybe he could even help her get clean while she was there. We pulled up to the café and Jessica was sitting in the corner. All eyes were on us as we walked in. It seems like everyone in this town knew something I didn't. We sat down next to her and she couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Jessica tell me everything you know." I softly said.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I should of said something to second I found out but I'm so scared you don't know what these people are capable of. There not normal. The three you know that have Bella are huge drug dealers I get my stuff from them and they recently added someone to their side. Someone in this town is, and someone they know Bella will trust." She got cut off by one of the workers in the café. She just gave them a knowing look and went one. "Edward Bella is still alive they need her as leverage. They want to get to you. You pretty much own half this town and know everyone and everything. They own the other half, but they want it all. They want you working for them, and also someone wants Bella for himself. He knows that you won't allow her to be hurt and he also knows you will do anything to keep it that way which is why he agreed to help them."

"Who Jessica?" Alice cut in.

"You know him very well Edward."

"Jessica I am not playing games here tell me now!" my temper was starting to get very short.

"Jacob Edward."

I slammed my fist into the table. I was going to go after him and kill him. He has gone too far this time.

Jacobs POV.

I was worried that Cullen would figure out I was lying to him. I scared me, but I guess he thought I would never be involved in something like this. I had to be though. I knew they would take Bella no matter what. This way I can keep her under my watch and make sure she stays safe from harm. I knew they would never forgive me for this but it was a risk I was willing to take.

I knew the moment I spoke Bella knew it was me. I say some joy in her eyes but at the same time great fear. I was going to have to get her alone to explain everything to her. So she would trust me through all of this. If she does everything I tell her to do she will get out of this safe. However it might be a different story for Cullen I knew he wasn't going to stop hunting for these men and he would find away to trick them. I just hope he doesn't do anything to stupid or else Bella will be in a lot of trouble. I still didn't fully know the plan and I doubt they were going to let me in on the whole thing. I just know they want something that Edward has and they were going to do everything it takes to get it from him.

**Will Edward find Jacob and will he take action and ask questions later? Or will he give Jacob a chance to explain why he is doing this after all it is for Bella right or will Jacob find a better use for what he is doing?**


End file.
